1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a chip-on-film package and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device includes a display panel, a printed circuit board that drives the display panel, and a tape carrier package (TCP) or a chip-on-film (COF) package that electrically couples the printed circuit board to the display panel.
Use of the COF package increases because of advantages of the COF package when compared to the TCP, such as a relatively small thermal expansion coefficient, superior flexibility, relatively thin film, fine pitch, etc.
One end of the COF package is attached to an upper surface of the display panel, and the COF package is bent to be located on a lower surface of the display panel. When a bending area of the COF package exceeds a limit radius of curvature, or when bending stress is accumulated or concentrated in the bending area, cracking may occur at or around the bending area. Due to cracking, wires in the COF package may be damaged, or defects in driving of the COF package may occur, thereby deteriorating display quality of the display device.